1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical transmission module and an imaging device including the optical transmission module.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a medical endoscope makes it possible to observe a lesion by inserting an insertion portion deep into a body, and, if necessary, makes it possible to inspect and treat an inside of the body by simultaneously using a treatment tool. As such an endoscope, there is an endoscope including an imaging device including an image sensor, such as a CCD, at a distal end of the insertion portion. Recently, an image sensor having a large number of pixels is developed for further clear image observation, and use of the image sensor having a large number of pixels for the endoscope is considered. When the endoscope uses the image sensor having a large number of pixels, an optical transmission module needs to be incorporated into the endoscope for high-speed signal transmission between the image sensor and a signal processing device. In order to reduce a burden on a patient and secure observation view, the distal end of the insertion portion of the endoscope is required to have a minimum outer diameter and length, and an optical element module as a hard portion constituting an optical transmission module incorporated into the endoscope also needs to have a minimum width and length.
As a technology about the optical transmission module for conversion between an optical signal and an electrical signal, an optical module is disclosed in which a ferrule for holding an optical fiber is positioned and fixed by a positioning device to a flexible substrate on which a light emitting/receiving element and an electronic component are mounted (For example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-98343).